The present invention relates to optical fiber communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reducing non-linear effects in an optical fiber used for communicating AM or other information signals.
Optical transmission systems are currently being implemented for use in various communication applications. For example, telephone systems are now in use that utilize optical fiber technology to transmit voice and data signals over long distances. Similarly, cable television networks are available wherein optical fiber technology is used for the transmission of both analog and digital signals.
In order to transmit an information signal (e.g., a television signal) over an optical fiber, a light beam ("carrier") must be modulated with the information signal. The modulated carrier is then transmitted to a receiver via the optical fiber. At high power levels, silica fibers exhibit non-linear effects due to the interaction of the local electric field across the fiber and the fiber material. These non-linear effects also depend on the length of the fiber, with a cumulative degradation of performance resulting as the length of the fiber increases.
Among the non-linear effects exhibited in silica fibers at high power levels are four-wave mixing, Brillouin gain, and Raman gain. The magnitude of these interactions depend on the spectral density of the applied field. The power of the optical signal is also a factor in determining the severity of the non-linear effects.
Very little effect on signal transmission is seen below a threshold power density level. Beginning at a critical power density level, power will be shifted in wavelength by the non-linear interaction between the traveling wave and the material. Since optical fibers concentrate the power into a small cross section, the large fields required to make these effects significant arise at modest absolute power levels. For long distance signal transmission, these non-linear effects constitute an upper limit on the power level that can be transmitted. See, for example, Y. Aoki, K. Tajima and I. Mito, "Input Power Limits of Single-mode Optical Fiber Due to Simulated Brillouin Scattering in Optical Communications Systems," IEEE Journal of Lightwave Technology, May 1988, pp. 710-727 and Agrawal, Govind P., "Non-Linear Fiber Optics", Academic Press 1989, ISBN 0-12-045140-9. The non-linear effects in optical fibers are particularly troublesome for the transmission of amplitude modulated ("AM") signals, such as those used in conventional analog television signal broadcasting.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the non-linear effects in optical fiber for the transmission of information signals, such as AM vestigial sideband (VSB-AM) television signals at high power levels. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus, including various embodiments of broad linewidth lasers that output optical carriers for use in communicating information signals via optical fiber links.